


red cheeks

by airstos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, F/F, Lesbian, Original work - Freeform, School Trip, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, f/f - Freeform, student, teacher, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: An original work about a girl that has a crush on her supervising teacher at the end of a school trip.





	red cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, this is an original work I wrote almost exactly a year ago. Hope you like it!

The girl was very aware that the sunburn on her cheeks made it look like she was blushing. But what could she do about it?

She walked, head bowed down, next to the teacher and showed her a timid smile.  
The teacher smiled back, of course, it was her job to take care of her during the school trip.

And also to take care of 29 other students which, in the end, made the smile pretty meaningless.  
The girl hid her disappointment as she walked past the teacher and joined her group of friends, who were heading to the security check. She didn't listen to their chatting, thinking only about the end of this trip and the everyday school routine she would have to go back to.  
She threw a short glance at the teacher silently following them since they were the last ones of the group of students.  
Her first name was Amor, much to the girl's discomfort, because of its meaning in Spanish. She found it very difficult to say out loud and instead she referred to her as 'the teacher'.

 

The security check didn't take long to get through and in a short time, everyone went to sit in a café and enjoy their last hot drink and pastry in the warm weather of the exotic island. The plane would take them back to their cold, grey city and they found themselves hoping they could stay here even longer.

Without even trying, the girl ended up sitting facing the teacher and suddenly found it hard to concentrate on her chocolate muffin.  
She watched as the deep chocolate brown eyes of the teacher sparkled with amusement as the woman laughed at a joke the girl couldn't understand.  
Her short brown hair, usually pinned on the sides, was now loosely falling into her face and flowing around in the breeze of the air-conditioning.

The teacher possessed the power of speaking Spanish, which the girl enjoyed and hated at the same time.

She didn't understand Spanish, which condemned her to have only a basic conversation in English but at the same time, she always enjoyed listening to people speaking in their native languages.  
The girl didn't want to seem like a creep so she stopped staring and sipped her hot chocolate. Some of the whipped cream stuck on her upper lip and she hurried to wipe it, scared that 'the teacher' would see it. Her heart was beating fast as she looked up to see her, her lips spread out into an actual smile.  
A blush crept on the girl's already red cheeks and she quickly looked back down in embarrassment.  
She didn't dare to look again until a few minutes later. The teacher was looking into the distance, lost in her thoughts, the adorable little smile still stuck to her lips.  
The girl silently chuckled as her heart fluttered from this sight.

 

During the flight, the teacher sat way in the front and the student couldn't see her. She spent the whole time on the plane thinking and looking out of the window. The teacher passed by once or twice, distributing a paper entitled 'Schooltrip survey'. The student diligently filled it in before returning back to her thoughts.

 

At the airport, the girl's father was expecting her. She pushed her yellow and pink suitcase to him and was about to leave when she turned back to say a last goodbye. She went to the teachers and thanked them for the trip. All of them shook hands with her since they grew close during the past 7 days.

"See you around," the only female teacher said making the student stutter on her words.  
"See you," she replied, managing to conjure a smile on her face.  
The teacher pressed her hand in hers and waved her goodbye. Then the student ran off, smiling happily into the cold night.


End file.
